Superman AS: One Engagement and a Funeral
by ben10987654321
Summary: Fourth story in my Superman A.S series. 6 months after Lois learned the truth about him Clark is trying to work up the nerve to propose to her but little does he know that his Doomsday is approaching. Clois.
1. Chapter 1

**Superman A.S: One Engagement and a Funeral**

Summary: Fourth story in my Superman A.S series. 6 months after Lois learned the truth about him Clark is trying to work up the nerve to propose to her but little does he know that his Doomsday is approaching.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use in this story.

Author's Note: Yes I'm back to my Superman A.S series. I'll point out that I started this series a while back during Smallville's 7th season so it doesn't follow everything that has happened on the show since. Anyway here is that death of Superman story I promised at the end of my third instalment of this series.

* * *

He's been thinking about it for weeks but he just can't think of the right way to do it. He's certainly going to do it differently to the way he proposed to Lana, he has to unless…would Lois be impressed by him crushing a lump of coal into a diamond?

Clark thinks about that. Why had he done it that way for Lana? He had wanted to show her what he was capable of doing but he doesn't need to do that for Lois. Maybe he should buy a ring this time but isn't him making one himself more personal? Oh he really needs some advice.

"Honey" his mother speaks. Clark is visiting her in Smallville. At this moment he's sitting in the barn.

"Hey mom"

"Are you alright?" she asks him. She can always tell when he is troubled.

Should he ask his mother about his problem? "I have a lot on my mind" he answers her with.

"Have you talked to Lois about it?"

"No because this has to do with Lois" he takes a breath. "I'm going to ask her to marry me"

Martha breaks out into a huge smile "Oh honey that's wonderful." She sees Clark isn't smiling "What's the matter?"

"I don't know how to do it or when to do it or where? I mean I should know shouldn't I?"

Martha shakes her head "Clark you're trying to think up some perfect scenario, it rarely works like that"

"I know. After what happened on that day I erased and me and Lana I really should know but this is Lois. I just want it to be perfect for once"

Clark had told Martha all about that day. "Don't force it honey. You'll find that the perfect moment will just come along"

"I should probably get a ring first"

Martha takes her right hand and pulls the engagement ring off her left hand. "Here"

"No mom. That's the ring dad gave you. I can't take that" Clark protests.

"Clark, your father thought of Lois like a daughter. Besides Clark this is my engagement ring, I still have my wedding ring. Your father would want to see you happy." Martha holds out the ring and Clark reluctantly takes it.

"Thank you mom. That doesn't seem adequate"

Martha hugs him "You don't need to thank me just remember to invite me to the wedding"

"That goes without saying" Clark tells her.

* * *

Chloe watches Lois pace around her apartment again. How many times has she had to endure this? Every time Lois and Clark have an issue here her cousin is wearing a hole through the floor. "So what is it this time Lois?"

"I think Clark is going to propose to me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can read him like a book"

"So what are you going to say then?"

"Well yes obviously. I love him"

Chloe was very confused "So what's with the pacing?"

"I'm not wife material" she says while she bites her nails.

Chloe shakes her head "Lois you've been living together for months now. You're married in all but name"

"Something will go wrong. Something always ends up interrupting our special moments. I mean Lana showed up on our first date and then Metallo showed up after our first night together"

"Hey you never told me that" Chloe says sounding hurt.

"Oh please Chloe. Don't put the act on. I know Kara told you about it" Lois says reprimanding her cousin.

"Well I didn't get all the details" Chloe points out.

"And you're not going to. I am not discussing our sex life with you Chloe"

"Oh that bad huh?" Chloe teases.

"For your information Clark happens to be a very thoughtful and caring lover once we got over his initial nervousness." In fact if Lois was going to be truthful Clark was probably the best lover she had ever had but she knows it is wrong to compare him to anyone else.

"Afraid he would hurt you" Chloe remarks at the nervousness comment.

Lois stares at Chloe shocked "He talks to you about stuff like this!?"

Chloe shrugs "Who else is there? It is a very unique problem"

"Was. Was a unique problem. We resolved it"

"Yeah that explains the goofy smile he has most mornings when he gets into work."

"Hey is it my fault I happen to be that good? I think not and oh my god I can't believe I'm talking to you about this"

"Ok I'll stop but just think you're the woman that actually lives out the fantasy of every straight woman on this planet except for me. I have Jimmy."

"Fantasy?" Lois asks.

"Sleeping with Superman" Chloe points out.

"Oh right. Sorry I stopped thinking of him like that. He's just Clark to me and you know I hate those tabloid rags that speculate what Clark is like in bed. I mean honestly don't they have better rubbish to write about"

"You would only know that if you actually read them Lois" Chloe points out to her.

"Erm well. You see one of the interns brought it in and I couldn't stand listening to her gossip about Clark, Superman so I grabbed it off of her and I may have read it. It was completely off the mark anyway"

"What? Clark can't make love for hours on end?" Chloe asks continuing to tease her cousin.

"Of course he can." Lois snaps back at Chloe causing a smug grin to appear on Chloe's face. "Chloe!" Lois warns her after she realises what Chloe did there.

"Ok I'll stop this time. I promise. Lets get back on subject. So when he proposes you'll say yes. Therefore you are here wearing a hole in my rug why?"

Lois thinks about it and shrugs "I don't know. Why am I nervous? I mean I love him. I love him like no-one I have ever loved before. God what is wrong with me Chloe? I should be dancing about with happiness"

"Nothing Lois. Trust me I was nervous before Jimmy proposed and I saw that coming a mile away just like you did this. I think it is a woman's prerogative to be nervous. Or you could just ask him instead"

Lois actually smiles "No. I may not be a traditional woman in many ways Chloe but I want Clark to be the one to propose to me"

"That's actually kind of a sweet sentiment Lois. So when do you think he'll work up the nerve to do it?"

Lois shakes her head "Who knows. This is Clark Kent we are talking about. The man who took 2 years to ask me out even though he was madly in love with me"

Chloe hits Lois across the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Lois asks while she rubs her head.

"You ignored him for those 2 years and you were the one who asked him out" Chloe reminds her.

"Technically yes but he was about to ask me out anyway. I just got there first and I did not ignore him for those 2 years. I gave Superman my full attention. He just didn't have the guts to tell me he was Superman"

Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs disapprovingly "Lois we are not having this discussion again are we?"

Lois shakes her head "No we're not. Yes I know. Superman is what he can do and Clark Kent is who he is but in my defence it was spending time with Clark that got me over my Superman infatuation and my Superman infatuation only lasted a year, 18 months tops"

"Ok fine. I'll concede that but you didn't exactly encourage him did you?"

"No I guess not. It is just I had this image of who I thought I would end up with and Clark wasn't on it, at least not at first. I always appreciated his friendship though and can I say one more thing?"

Chloe nods.

"When he left for those 5 years I was a little hurt and angry at him. It took some time before I forgave him"

"How much time?" Chloe asks.

"Erm for about a week after he got back. I just can't stay mad at him. It must be his other super power" Lois comments.

* * *

The next day at the planet Clark is sitting at his desk fiddling with the ring in his fingers. How does he ask her? He peers at the time. 8.57. He gives Lois another hour at least. She is never in on time especially when he isn't around to get her up. Superman was busy last night after he left his mother's and he never had time to get back home or get any sleep whatsoever. It is going to be a long day.

"Morning CK" Jimmy greets him.

"Morning Jimmy" Clark responds.

Jimmy notices the ring in Clark's hand and bursts out into a smile. "Is that what I think it is?"

Clark nods. "I'm going to propose to Lois"

Jimmy gives Clark a congratulatory slap on the back and then wishes he hadn't at the pain his hand is now in. Geez is CK built or what? "Congratulations. Have you decided how and where?"

Clark shakes his head and now Jimmy understands the forlorn look on Clark's face. "It's ok. I had the same problem before I proposed to Chloe."

"My mother says that I shouldn't force the moment, that'll it come by itself"

"That's good advice. Your mother is a wise woman"

Clark with a small smile "Yes she is"

"Oh you better hide the ring" Jimmy tells Clark.

"Is it Lois?" Clark asks looking up.

"No. Much, much worse"

Clark then cottons on as he sees the Planet gossip columnist Cat Grant walk in from the elevator. He quickly stuffs the ring into his pocket. He so doesn't need to be in the Planet's gossip column.

"Morning Clark, Jimmy" Cat greets them.

"Morning Cat" they both say in chorus.

Cat eyes them "Alright what is going on?"

"Nothing" Clark and Jimmy say together.

"Don't give me that. You sound like long lost twins and where are your other halves?"

Clark shrugs "Probably at home. I was visiting my mother last night" he tries to say as nonchalant as possible.

"Chloe should be here in a minute. I needed to get in early to work on some pictures" Jimmy says in response to Cat.

Ok Cat will buy Jimmy's answer and well Clark's as well. He would never lie about visiting his mother. He is such a mother's boy.

* * *

Lois gets into the Planet, late. Damn. She missed Clark last night but from the news this morning she can see he was busy so she'll forgive him. She steps off the elevator to find him working away. God he looks so adorable when he's concentrating on a story. She makes her way over to him. "Morning"

Clark spins round at near superspeed. He hadn't noticed her arrival for once. "Morning Lo" he says with a smile at seeing her for the first time today.

Lois bends down and kisses him briefly. "So what you working on?"

"Superman" Clark says with a smirk.

"Ah yes. I heard he was busy last night"

"Yes he was. Sorry" Clark apologises for not getting home to her.

"It's fine. How's your mother?"

"She's good." Clark looks Lois over. She always looks so beautiful.

"What?" Lois asks him.

"You look lovely. That's all"

"Thank you" Lois says with a smile.

Juts then Perry sticks his head out of his office "Kent! Lane!"

"Yes Chief!" the both say together.

Perry shakes his head unamused at the chief remark "Stop flirting and get down to the bank robbery Superman stopped last night"

"Which one?" Clark asks back. He had stopped 3 after all. What the hell was going on last night he has no idea.

"All of them" Perry tells them.

Lois mutters something before she answers "We're on it Chief! Come on Smallville. I can't believe we're getting reduced to this. Us. What about our investigation into Lex?"

"There's always plenty of time to investigate Lex Lois. He is always up to something, usually involves trying to kill Superman which I do not appreciate I might add"

"Neither do I." Lois answers back as they make their way to the elevator. They move a few floors down and then it stops. "Oh come on. You were working fine when I was getting up here" Lois says to the elevator.

"Lois you are talking to the elevator" Clark tells her.

"I know. Come on then" she gestures at him.

"Sorry?" Clark asks.

"Get us out of here" she tells him.

"No" is his response.

"What? Why? We have a job to do."

"And how would we explain how we got out of here Lois?"

Lois hated to admit it but he had a point. "Well Superman…" she begins.

Clark cuts her off "No. Superman would not come to help us because we're stuck in an elevator Lois. It is not exactly a life or death situation. Now stop procrastinating and use the emergency phone"

Lois mutters a few insults at him and picks up the phone "Oh you're aware of the problem…how long!?…hey buddy I have a living to make…oh I am so sorry if we happen to be so far up…yeah, yeah…thanks for nothing" Lois slams the phone down.

"Bad?" Clark asks.

"It is not just this elevator. It is all of them. I mean what are the odds and because we're the highest up we're last on the list. Typical. It could be a few hours. Perry is going to kill us"

Clark rubs Lois' shoulders "Relax honey. I'll protect Perry"

Lois turns and looks at him strange "Huh?"

"It is just when Perry tries to kill you you'll defend yourself and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, well except Lex"

Lois smiles at him "You know you're almost sweet sometimes"

"Thanks I think" Clark says as she sits himself down.

Lois sits next to him "You sure Superman can't save us?"

"Very sure."

"What if you're needed out there?" Lois asks him.

"I'm listening. There's nothing too unusual. Certainly nothing the emergency services can't handle by themselves and besides that is why I joined the Justice League. They are plenty of others who can handle it. Last night was just odd"

"Yeah. Do you think someone is up to something?"

"As in all that happened last night was a distraction?"

Lois nods "Yep"

"Wouldn't be surprised. Not very original though"

Lois chuckles "I think you've been at this too long. You're criticising your enemies tactics now"

"Blame Bruce for putting these ideas in my head. It has nothing to do with me. I would swear that man is paranoid except he always seems to be right"

"How is Bruce?" Lois asks haven't seen him in a while.

"Fine. I still can't believe you dated him once."

"Hey Superman wasn't paying me any attention and he did. Forgive me if I like some attention lavished on me now and again"

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to get you to pay attention to Clark so I was giving you the cold shoulder as Superman"

"I forgave you for all that Clark. How is everything with the League?"

"It seems to be fine. We're discussing expansion of the membership"

"That's good. Anyone I know?" Lois asks.

"They want to start by asking Diana to join full time"

"Diana?" Lois asks.

"Wonder Woman" Clark clarifies. She was only a part time member. She claiming her ambassadorial duties take up too much of her time to be a full time member. Clark had found her perfectly pleasant during the times they worked together. He would go as far as calling her his friend.

The fact that Clark seemed to be so friendly with that woman got Lois' ire up "You're on a first name basis with her!?"

Uh-oh. Clark knows that tone of voice. "Lois. We are friends. Nothing more"

"Does she know your name?" Lois asks him.

"She knows it is Kal-El but if you mean my human name, no. She does not know about my secret identity"

Lois is now glaring at Clark "Why did you tell her your name?" she demands to know.

"Because she told me hers and I wanted to be polite. Seriously Lois I promise you she is only my friend and you know I would never lie to you"

Lois takes a breath. He's right. He would never lie to her. "Ok I'm sorry. It is just, she is this perfect specimen of a woman and on top of that she has powers that match yours. How can I compete with that?"

"You don't. As far as I am concerned there is no-one who can compete with you Lois. I'm not going to insult you by saying I don't see how attractive she is but my heart only belongs to you"

God that man is so sweet. Lois leans over and kisses him. "I love you, you great big dumb alien."

"I love you too, you impossibly stubborn woman" Clark replies. Then it clicks. This is his moment. He stands up and pulls Lois up as well.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I need you to be standing" he answers.

"Why?"

"So I can do this" he replies as he gets the ring out of his pocket and drops to one knee. "Lois Lane. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

What did he say? Lois replays it in her mind. Clark got down one knee, produced a ring and proposed to her. Wait was that in the right order?

"Lois?" Clark asks at her silence.

"Yes"

Clark's eyes widen and his heart races. "Yes?"

Lois looks him straight in the eye "Yes Clark"

Clark is pretty sure his heart just exploded right there and then but since he is still alive he takes the opportunity to slip the ring into Lois' finger and then picks her up and swings her round. "Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too and is this your mother's ring?" Lois asks as she examines it.

Clark puts Lois down "Yes. She insisted I take it. You're like a daughter to her already. I guess this makes it official though."

"Yeah I guess it does" Lois replies. Wow. Mrs Kent's ring. Lois doesn't feel quite worthy of it. Lois then remembers there are stuck in an elevator. "You couldn't have come up with something more romantic than when we're stuck in an elevator?"

Clark smiles at her. "Sorry. No"

Lois shrugs "Oh well good enough but I still expect to be taken out to dinner at some point"

Clark laughs. That's his Lois. He dips his head and kisses her. God he loves her sweet, soft lips that are now attacking him hungrily he notices. He tries to pull away "Lois. What are you doing?"

When Clark kissed her Lois was just expecting a quick peck really but as soon as his lips hit hers something stirred within her. Engagements needed to be celebrated and since it was just the two of them in this elevator why not do it now. So she attacked his wonderfully warm lips until he pulled out of it. "I think you know what I'm doing" she says in response to his question.

"Here?" Clark asks.

"Here" Lois states as she literally jumps on Clark and wraps her legs around his waist knowing Clark would never let her fall and he doesn't and what's more it isn't long till she could feel him give into her completely. She is irresistible after all.

* * *

"That was fun" Lois says as she regains her breath sitting next to Clark still stuck in the elevator.

Clark takes a minute to answer. Wow this was a new one for them and oh my god she agreed to marry him but he should say something back. "Yeah. Guess you can score this one off your list"

"What list?"

"The one you keep in your drawer at home that lists the places you haven't had sex in yet"

"How did you find that? You promised you wouldn't x-ray through my stuff anymore"

"I didn't x-ray your stuff Lois. You told me all about it"

She did? She doesn't remember that. "Erm when?"

"The New Year's party after we did it in the supply closet." Clark reminds her. Wow that had been a lot fun too.

Lois smiles at that memory. "Oh yeah. I am so glad I've gotten you to loosen up about stuff like this. There's still a few places left on that list if you're in the mood" she suggests to him.

"No way. Forget it. We are not having sex on top of the Daily Planet Globe. Nothing short of red kryptonite will get me to do that" Clark tells her.

Before Lois can say anything else the lift lurches and descends a little to the next floor where the door opens.

"About time!" Lois exclaims at the engineer standing in the doorway in an attempt to distract him from the fact she is a bit of a mess and so is Clark. They both stand up and make their way out while trying to straighten their clothes out. They make their way to the stairs. "What time is it?"

Clark checks his watch "Wow. It's nearly lunchtime. Were we in there for 2 hours?"

"Looks like. Damn I'm good."

"Huh?"

"If I can make you of all people lose track of time Smallville then I must be good. Think about it"

Clark did and a smirk appears on his face. "I wasn't the one who asked for the time Lois. It looks like I'm the one who is damn good at making you lose track"

Lois sees the smirk. Dammit. He is good. She isn't going to deny it. She did lose track of time and oh my god she's engaged. She lost track of that as well. She looks at her ring. She is never taking this off ever. It is a symbol of their love that she'll cherish forever.

"Lois?" Clark asks slightly unsettled that there is no comeback at him.

"Hmm" she replies.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. We should get onto those robberies before Perry has a fit"

"Yeah sure" Clark says back to her as they reach the stairs.

Lois looks down all those stairs and groans.

"You know I could…" Clark tells her while pointing up to the roof indicating he could fly them there.

"I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you" Lois jokes.

Clark smiles at her. Now that is the Lois he loves.

* * *

When Clark and Lois get back mid afternoon they find Chloe and Jimmy hovering around their desks "Alright what are you two up to?" Lois demands to know.

Chloe and Jimmy were actually trying to ascertain if Clark had proposed to Lois yet by looking through their desks.

Chloe spots the ring almost immediately on Lois' left hand. "Yes!" she screams.

"Chloe?" Jimmy asks.

"Look at my cousin's left hand" she tells him.

Jimmy does so and spots the ring. "Way to go CK"

Lois rolls her eyes "Is that what you two are up to? Grow up! Yes Clark proposed and I said yes. What is the big deal?"

"Wait. Someone actually agreed to marry you Lois"

Lois groaned at the sound of that voice. She turns to find Cat standing behind her. "Hello Cat. Shouldn't you be out selling it to the highest bidder or something?"

"Ooh Lois, bitter much" Cat says. She is so glad she spotted Jimmy and Chloe's odd behaviour today otherwise she wouldn't have had this moment right here.

Lois gives Cat a death glare. "At least I can keep a man for more than 5 minutes"

Cat's gaze goes over to Clark "That isn't hard in his case. He's been following you around like a love sick puppy from the moment he started working here"

Clark grabs Lois' shoulder before she goes postal on Cat. "Lois honey. Ignore her"

"What is going on!?" Perry yells at the little gathering.

"Oh nothing chief" Cat says in her sweet tone of voice. "Clark and Lois just got engaged"

Perry's gaze falls on Clark and Lois. "Kent. Is this true?"

"Yes sir" Clark answers.

Perry's face forms a smile "About damn time"

"Eh?" Lois says loudly.

"Lois you'll never find anyone better and you know it. Now did you remember to get my story in between all this?"

"Yes chief we did" Clark answers

"Good. Now Cat why are you here?"

"My job chief. Clark and Lois getting engaged. It's news worthy"

"Of course it is. In fact I'm going to make it tomorrow's headline story. The Planet's number one reporting team get engaged. I can see it now."

* * *

Elsewhere one of Lex's illegal projects has found an unknown alien craft buried several miles outside of Metropolis. The project leader Dr Karen Adams is on the video link to Lex in his office in Metropolis.

"Well Doctor" Lex demands her to explain what she has found.

"It's been here for at least 2000 years, probably longer. We can't scan inside the craft. Everything just bounces back" Dr Adams reports.

"Then cut it open" Lex demands. Whatever is inside belongs to him.

"Mr Luthor I recommend against that. If the environment inside is sealed, it could contain unknown elements, possibly even unknown viruses or some other hazardous biological material"

Lex with little patience "Yes, yes. Use protective suits if you must but I want that craft opened immediately. Am I clear?"

Dr Adams against her better instincts "Yes Mr Luthor. We will need a few hours to prepare"

"Then get started Doctor. I can only keep Superman and the Justice League distracted for so long unless you want them to find evidence of your illegal activates" Lex warns her before cutting the feed.

Dr Adams, Karen sighs. Sure Lex can provide unlimited funding and keep her less than legal activities off the radar but she is beginning to wonder if it is worth all this hassle. "All right people break out the protective suits, Mr Luthor wants us to go inside so we will". Her assistants soon busy themselves getting ready.

A few hours later Lex is back on his video link.

"Can you see and hear Mr Luthor?" Karen asks.

"Yes. Proceed Doctor"

Karen instructs her assistants to cut into the ship. As soon as they puncture it a blast of freezing cold air hits them. Once it has past a hologram of an alien appears. It is badly degraded and spoken in a language none of them understands.

In Lex's office his assistant Mercy "What was that?"

"It was a warning" Lex replies.

On the monitor they watch as a fist punches through the ship and a creature appears. It is massive, with grey skin and bony protrusions over its body. It begins to kill everyone at the site. Eventually the camera is destroyed and the video feed is lost. Lex moves over and stares out his window "If aliens had the ability to capture that creature and dump it on Earth, they did so for only one reason. They couldn't kill it"

Lex stares out of his window while he contemplates what to do next.

* * *

Later once Clark and Lois have finished writing up their story and have finished for the day. "Interesting day" Lois comments as they ride down the elevator.

"Yeah. Just a little bit"

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I have a League meeting but it won't last that long and then I thought I'd take you for that dinner you wanted"

"Ok. So I'll see you at home?"

"Of course I'll be as quick as I can"

They walk out the Planet and share a kiss. Lois watches Clark disappear down an alley and they reappear as Superman flying off into the sky. That never gets any less amazing no matter how many times he does it. Oh well she better get home and get ready for dinner. She still can't get her head around that Clark actually wants to spend the rest of her life with her. This has to be the best day of her life.

* * *

Clark really isn't paying too much attention to the League meeting. Kara hasn't shown up but that is not a total surprise. She rarely attends their regular meetings. She calls them boring and only shows up when she is sure something interesting will happen. Perhaps he should have a word with her about that. Anyway that can wait till later. At the moment he is sitting here smile plastered on his face thinking just how lucky he is to have Lois Lane agree to marry him.

"Clark!" Oliver yells at his lack of focus.

"What?" Clark asks.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't been paying any attention"

"I have. It is just I have a lot on my mind"

"Like what?" Oliver asks.

"Erm well. It is sort of private" Clark tells him.

"Let me guess" Bart cuts in. He taps his chin with his finger. "Hmm, let me have a think. Would it be something to do with Lois Lane? Am I close?"

Clark's eyes drift downward. "Maybe"

"Just cut to it dude. We'll find out sooner or later" AC tells him.

"You'll find out tomorrow when you read the Planet actually" Clark responds.

All look at him somewhat puzzled.

Clark concedes defeat. "Fine. I proposed to Lois today if you must know"

"Yes!" both Dinah and Zatanna scream. They had suspected Clark was working up the nerve to do that.

"Tone it down Dinah, please" Oliver begs her at his near burst eardrums.

"She said yes didn't she?" Dinah asks.

Clark nods.

"That is great. Give you any ideas Ollie?" Dinah asks him since he still hasn't got around to proposing to her yet.

Oliver looks mortified while the others laugh at him, except for Bruce naturally.

Oliver regains his composure "Congratulations Clark. Truly"

"Thank you Oliver"

"Yeah way to go dude" AC says. "Have to say she is some catch. Guess I blew it with her all those years ago"

"Yeah I'm not sorry about that" Clark tells him.

Bart zips over and pats Clark on the back "Dude. I'm all choked up."

"No you're just jealous because Clark is getting married and you're still single" Victor tells Bart.

"You are way off dude. I have no interest in being tied down to just one girl right now"

"Yeah whatever" Victor responds. "Congratulations Clark"

"Thanks Victor. Anything to add Bruce?"

Bruce looks at Clark "There is nothing for me to say since you have already made your mind up on the issue but I'll add my congratulations if you want."

"Wow Bats actually said something nice" Bart says is awe. "Write this down, take a picture or something. We'll never see the likes of this moment again"

Bruce scowls at Bart.

"Ok I think we can end the meeting for this evening. Oh I'll add one thing. Wonder Woman has agreed to discuss joining us full time. I've arranged a meeting for next week after she gets back from visiting her mother on Themyscira and I'll need everyone to be here" Oliver informs them.

"That should be fine" Clark tells him.

"No problemo" Bart answers.

Everyone else agrees to that even Bruce. Clark stands so he can get back to Lois. "Where was J'onn tonight by the way?" he suddenly remembers to ask.

Oliver shakes his head "Who knows? Said something about a Martian ritual he needed to perform"

Then it hits Clark. "It's the anniversary of his family's death. He always returns to Mars every year on the anniversary"

"He didn't last year" Bart points out.

"Every Martian year which is about 2 Earth years" Clark informs him.

"Oh right"

Dinah has attached herself to Clark's arm by now. She just has to know how he proposed. "Clark can I have a word?" she asks him.

"Ok"

"In private"

He lets Dinah drag him off out of the room and notices Zee tagging along just behind them. "What is it Dinah?"

"Curiosity. How did you propose to Lois?"

"Well it is sort of embarrassing really"

"How so?" Zee asks

"We were stuck in an elevator because I refused to fly her out saying it wasn't a life or death situation"

Dinah chuckles. "So what was the moment?"

"We were just sitting there talking and we told each other we loved each other and I just knew that right there, right then was the moment I should do it"

"Aww that is so sweet. How long were you in that elevator for?" Dinah asks.

"A couple of hours"

"You talked all that time?"

Clark's cheeks suddenly heat up. "More or less"

Dinah sees the red blush in his cheeks. "And they call you a boy scout. If only they knew the truth right Zee?"

Zee smiles "If only. Congratulations Clark"

"Thanks Zee and I'll just point out I have never claimed to be a saint but I do keep my word and I promised to take Lois out to dinner so if you'll excuse me"

Dinah releases Clark's arm "Sure. Tell Lois congratulations for me"

"And me" Zee adds.

"I will" Clark tells them as he leaves so he can get back to Lois, love of his life and soon to be wife, Lane.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll mention I took some inspiration about Doomsday's origin from the animated movie Superman Doomsday. Love that movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: For those who wrote reviews; thanks you. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Lois is looking herself over in the mirror as she gets ready for her dinner with Clark. She's smiling. She has never felt so happy she thinks. Then the smile drops. Oh god she'll have to inform the general that his little girl is getting married and 10 minutes after that he'll arrive with an entire platoon of marines so he can interrogate Clark. It was bad enough when she told him they were a couple. That got her 'The Speech'. Even though she has heard it before he feels it necessary to give it to her every time she gets together with someone.

"What's the matter? You look beautiful" Clark tells her as he flies in and sees her unhappy expression.

Lois turns to look at Clark "I just remembered something"

"What?"

"I'll have to tell daddy about us getting married"

Clark's face etches with worry. Oh hell he had forgotten about the general. "Ok when do you want to do it?"

"I don't. Let him read it in the paper tomorrow. I want us to have a nice night, together. Just you and I. Ok."

Clark nods in agreement. "If that is what you want. What about your sister?" he asks in reference to Lucy.

"Oh let her do the same. It'll make a nice change from me reading about her questionable exploits"

"Does she actually read the Planet?" Clark asks her.

Lois shrugs "Don't know. I'll have to speak to her tomorrow in either case so we'll just deal with my family tomorrow. Alright?"

"Sure Lo. I'll get changed and then we can go. Oh can we at least phone my mother and tell her?"

Lois smiles. "Of course. Your mother won't send in the marines after us"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. She still has friends in Washington" Clark jokes. His mother had given up being a Senator and had returned to living on the farm in Smallville.

Lois chuckles slightly at that. "How did your meeting go?" she asks him.

Clark starts to get changed while he answers. "Oh fine. Just routine stuff. Bruce is looking into that spike in the crime rate that happened last night. I think you're right about someone being up to something. It wasn't only in Metropolis that there was a spike. It happened in all our cities"

"We'll have to look into that ourselves in the morning" Lois decides.

"Yep but tomorrow. Like you said tonight is all about us. Oh I bumped into Kara on the way home since she couldn't be bothered to actually attend the League meeting, again. I told her about our engagement and she agreed to patrol Metropolis tonight for me. So Ms Lane I am all yours"

"Oh I think you've been all mine for a while now Mr Kent and that was good thinking with Kara"

Clark finishes getting dressed. "Thanks. I'll just go phone mom and then we'll go" Clark informs Lois.

"Great. Tell her I said hi" Lois replies.

"I will and oh they know" Clark says before he heads off to the lounge.

"Who knows what?" Lois asks.

"The League. I was not very attentive at the meeting and they asked what was up…"

"and Superman doesn't lie" Lois finishes for him.

"Nope. They all send their congratulations, even Bruce." Then Clark laughs.

"What?" Lois asks him.

"Oh I'm just remembering the look on Oliver's face when Dinah asked him if our engagement gave him any ideas" Clark informs her.

Lois' face develops a wicked smile "I can imagine but you can tell me all about it over dinner. Go phone your mother so we can get going and then when we come home I'll give you your dessert"

Clark develops his own wicked smile at the dessert euphemism. "Can't wait. You do make the best desserts" he tells her as he goes off to phone his mother.

Lois smiles. Oh course she does. She gives herself one more quick look over. After all she intends tonight to be as wonderful as possible considering the hell her father will put her through tomorrow. She looks once more at her ring and concludes that it looks so right there. She never dreamed things would be this perfect. She's marrying Superman but more importantly she is marrying Clark. Sweet, adorable Clark. Right maybe she should go and say hi to Mrs Kent herself she thinks as she heads out of the bedroom.

* * *

Several hours since the creature escaped and Lex has been following its murderous rampage as it heads towards Metropolis. His private security have tried and failed to stop it. Not a single one of them survived. The creature seems to kill anything and everything that is alive without rhyme or reason. No-one of the general public has actually seen it and survived yet but that will only last until the creature reaches Metropolis. So far they have been lucky that it has been making its way across a sparsely populated area but that won't last much longer. It can't be more than an hour from the city by now. Lex is pacing in his office "That creature's rampage will lead the authorities right to me. Mercy go to the site and clean it up. Scorch earth if you have to. Luthorcorp was never there"

Mercy nods and leaves while Lex continues his attempts to think of a way out of this. He hates to think of this but for once perhaps he needs Superman's help. Oh how far has he fallen that he is even considering that but there may be no other option. This thing is like a doomsday machine and it won't rest until someone kills it stone dead.

* * *

"Lois" Clark can barely get the word out. Lois smiles as she lies on top of Clark and kisses the hollow in his neck. It amuses her no end that she can reduce the most powerful man on Earth to a helpless kitten with merely her lips. She loves to kiss him all over after they finish having sex. After their wonderful dinner, their first as an engaged couple, they decided they deserved a wonderful night together so here they are in bed and Lois does indeed feel wonderful.

God she loves him and making love to him. Lois has noticed a couple of things about Clark when they make love. First is the struggle in his eyes. The struggle between giving in to the sensations against his need to maintain constant control of his abilities. Second is that his skin actually warms up. Clark is already warm but it noticeably increases during their lovemaking. Clark's explanation is that it is the result of having to redirect the energy of his heat vision. His heat vision is linked to his emotions and Lois admits that in the throes of passion she has seen his eyes glow. She knows it worries Clark that he might lose control and hurt her but it doesn't worry her. Lois knows Clark would never hurt her.

Lois stops her kisses and moves to look Clark directly in the eye. Clark kisses her nose. "Why do you always kiss my nose?" she asks

"Because you have a cute, adorable, button like nose that is impossible to resist just like the rest of you" To emphasise his point Clark looks over Lois' naked form appreciatively. God he loves her. He still can't quite believe she actually agreed to marry him.

"Tell me something I don't know Smallville"

"Like what? Like how I can't imagine another day without you, without holding you, kissing you, making love to you." He punctuates his words with soft kisses. He definitely can't imagine not making love to her. He loves her curvy body and how her skin feels against his own and how she just gives herself over to him in complete trust that he won't hurt her despite how strong he is.

"Down boy. You may not have limits but I do need to sleep occasionally."

"So do I Lois" Clark says in an amused tone of voice. "Who do you think I am? Superman?"

Lois smirks "Nah. You're not Superman. Superman is invulnerable and wouldn't be brought to his knees by me dong this" Lois then nibbles on Clark's sensitive spot just below his ear which elicits a groan out of him.

"Oh god. Lois!" Clark shouts as she increases her ministrations.

Lois stops "What? Not enjoying it?" she teases.

"I think you know otherwise"

"Of course I do. As I told you once being with me would be the highlight of your life"

Clark smirks "Which time?"

"Every time" she says as they kiss.

"I love you Lois"

Lois strokes Clark's cheek "I know. I love you Clark. I really do. So am I?"

"Are you what?"

"The highlight of your life"

Of course she was but Clark decided to let her stew. "Well now let me think. There was my 10th birthday that was pretty special. Of course the first time I came out as Superman is up there. Lets see what else?"

Lois' face develops a scowl "Clark Kent if the words Lana Lang come out of your mouth I swear to god…"

Clark is chuckling by now. "Lois. Lana can't compare to you"

"Damn straight. I bet I put her to shame in the bedroom department"

Clark stops laughing and his face screws up "Lois please don't conjure that image up when I'm lying here with you"

"What? You said she doesn't compare"

"She doesn't but come on Lois she was my first. You can't expect me not to remember that with some fondness"

"I don't" Lois says with some finality in her voice. What was so damn special about the first time. For her it was in a tank with some recruit. It was uncomfortable. That is her overriding memory of it.

Clark takes a deep breath "It wasn't just because it was my first time I remember it Lois. It was because it was the only time in my life I was normal. Remember I told you I was stripped of my powers"

Lois does remember "You were wrong to give them up. They're a part of you"

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing Lois. Back then I was worried my abilities would keep me from, well, from having this. It took you to make me see that wasn't the case. You accepted me in a way Lana never really did I think. Even when she knew everything there was always this, I don't know, barrier between us. She broke up with me because she thought she was holding me back which was a load of garbage"

Lois hadn't heard him say this before "It was?"

"Yes. Now I've had a few years to think on it I have come to the view that despite saying it didn't matter what I was or what I could do I think it did bother Lana. She wanted normal. I can never give anyone normal"

"Normal is overrated" Lois looks in Clark's eyes and sees a look like he needs to vent some more. "Clark what is it?"

"She couldn't tell us apart"

"Sorry?"

"When Bizarro turned up Lana couldn't tell us apart or maybe she could and didn't want to."

"What do you mean she didn't want to?"

Clark sighs "Ok so I was imprisoned in the Fortress so my double decided to take over my life. So from Lana's perspective I return from a short absence suddenly willing to go along with whatever she says even though up to that point I had been trying to get her off her obsession with Lex. I mean I make a complete 180 degree turn and she just accepts it. Explain that"

"She didn't want an equal she wanted a subservient boyfriend who would cater to her whims"

Clark blinks in astonishment "Wow I didn't know you were so insightful"

Lois smirks "Oh there is so much you don't know about me yet"

Clark pulls Lois into a kiss "I want to know everything"

"And you will I promise. My heart Clark, it belongs to you now. You're my equal, my missing half." Lois places her hand over Clark's heart as she says this.

Clark returns the gesture by placing his hand over Lois' heart. "And my heart belongs to you Lois. You're my soul mate, my equal, my everything. Well almost"

"What do you mean almost!? Name one thing I can't give you"

"My mother's cooking"

Lois was speechless, nearly "OK Mister you get that one." She stops when she sees Clark's face change. "What?"

Before he can answer the bedroom door opens and in walks "Chloe!" Lois exclaims.

Chloe covers her eyes "Oh dear god in heaven. I'm going to need so many years in therapy after this."

"Get out Chloe" Lois orders

"But this is important"

"Well you can wait in the lounge until we get dressed" Lois tells her.

"Fine, fine" Chloe says as she walks out.

"Unbelievable" Lois says. "And what is wrong with your superhearing?"

"Sort of occupied Lois. You do require my full attention."

Lois smiles and wiggles her eyebrows "Ok I'll let it go this time but only because it's true." She kisses him "Thanks for giving me your full attention. Highlight of my life" she says as she gets out if bed.

"I knew it! I knew I was. That's why I didn't ask it back" Clark says to her as he too gets out of bed.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that Kent but it won't make it any truer"

"Oh please I rock your world better than Whitesnake" Clark tells her as he gets his clothes back on.

Lois laughs "In your dreams Smallville"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know what I dream about" Clark teases her.

"I know what you dream about. She's hot, sophisticated, goes by Lois Lane"

Clark arches an eyebrow "Keep telling yourself that Lane but it won't make it any truer"

Lois finishes pulling her shirt on "Oh please. Who else are you going to dream about?"

"Hey I know a lot of attractive woman"

"Like who?"

"Well how about Chloe unless you want to say Chloe isn't attractive"

"You dream about my cousin?"

"That's not what I said" Clark says in near panic at where Lois is trying to drive this conversation.

"You know you are like every other man on this planet. I bet you dream about the three of us in bed together don't you?"

"What!? No!"

Lois has a smirk on her face Clark knows all too well. He gives a resigned sigh. "I can't believe you can still wind me up so easily"

"I can. You are so easy but I love you none-the-less"

"Thank you." A pause. "For loving me" he clarifies.

Lois goes and puts her arms around him "You don't need to thank me Clark. Just love me" she tells him in a soft and sincere tone.

"I do love you" Clark tells her. "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me now would I?"

"Perhaps. I do get about a proposal a week through the mail from my many admirers."

Clark frowns. He hates those letters.

Lois notices the look "Calm down Clark. They go straight into the shredder and besides how many proposals does Superman get in a week?"

"Erm do you really want to know?" Clark asks unsure if Lois wants the answer.

"No that was a rhetorical question Clark. I can guess it is a few though but it no longer matters now I have this ring on my finger"

"It didn't matter before the ring Lois. I've been in love with you for a long time" Clark points out to her.

Lois goes up and kisses him "I love you"

"I love you too" Clark replies.

Lois sighs "We better see what all the fuss is about with Chloe. Come on Smallville" she tells him as she opens the bedroom door and Clark follows her to the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quote from the animated movie Superman Doomsday: There comes a time when even Gods must die._

Author's Note: Take the quote above as a sign of what happens in this chapter and thanks to all those who have written reviews.

* * *

Clark and Lois walk in to the lounge to find Chloe with the tv on.

"What is so important Chloe?" Lois asks.

"Look" she says while she points at the tv screen.

On the tv is news coverage of the creature rampaging its way through Metropolis.

"What is that thing?" Lois asks.

"No-one knows. It just appeared and nothing can seem to stop it" Chloe tells them. "That's why I'm here since no-one could reach you any other way"

"We sort of turned everything off so we could be alone" Clark tells Chloe. "What about Kara? Hasn't she been able to stop it?" Clark asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "No. Not even her" she answers.

Clark's eyes widen with worry for his cousin "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. Haven't heard from her." Chloe admits honestly. "The League is battling it as we speak but if Kara couldn't stop it…" Chloe leaves it unsaid but her train of thought is rather obvious . If someone as powerful as Kara failed then even the League probably can't stop it.

In a blink of an eye Clark is in his Superman outfit. "I have to go." Then his ears are assaulted by a high pitch squeal he knows only too well. Next thing he knows he is standing in the darkness surrounded by a column of light. "Father!" he calls out.

"Kal-El. My son. I need to warn you" Jor-El speaks.

"About the creature?"

"Yes. It is known to me. It's creators built it to be the perfect soldier, precise, clinical unstoppable but they soon realised it could not tell friend from foe. So this doomsday machine lives to exterminate any and all life because it must"

"That is why I must stop it"

"Even you may not have the power to stop it Kal-El. Confront it and you may perish" Jor-El warns him.

"Innocent people are dying. I have to try"

"I know. Your mother and I are always with you Kal-El and we are proud of you." With that Clark finds himself back in his apartment.

"Clark?" Lois asks him as he went rigid for a minute.

"I'm fine. It was just Jor-El speaking to me"

"What did he want?" Chloe asks.

"To warn me"

"About the creature. What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to stop it" Clark goes up to Lois and gives her an achingly sweet and passionate kiss. "Stay here" he tells her and then he zips off.

"Oh god" Lois says with a fearful tone.

"Lois. What?" Chloe asks.

"He doesn't know if he is coming back"

"How do you know?"

"Because he didn't promise me he would be" Lois explains. Clark always promises he'll come back to her.

Chloe puts her arms around Lois. "It'll be alright." she tells Lois even though she isn't sure of that herself.

* * *

Clark soon finds himself on the trail of the creature. He is about to rush ahead of it when he notices a splash of red among the ruins of a building. "Kara!" He flies down and digs her out and examines her. He has never seen her so beaten up. There are bruises and cuts and as he scans her a broken bone in her left arm. At least she isn't bleeding internally. "Kara" he repeats.

Kara's eyes flutter open "Kal?" she says in a croaky voice. The last thing she remembers is that creature hitting her.

"I'm here" Clark reassures her.

"That creature. I've never fought anything with that kind of power. I couldn't stop it. I've failed you"

"No Kara. Never believe that but I am going to have to reset the bone in your arm"

Kara nods in understanding and braces herself. Clark snaps the bone back in place and Kara screams out.

"Easy. It's done." he tells her as he picks her up. "You'll be fine after some rest" he tells her as he flies up and towards the centre of Metropolis. Once there he finds the rest of the Justice League fighting the creature and losing badly. He spots Oliver picking himself up and lands next to him. "Arrow" Clark greets him.

Oliver is just picking himself up after trying to stop this thing but they can't even make a mark on it. He spots Clark land next to him with Kara in his arms. "Superman. What happened to her?"

"That thing happened to her. Here take her" he says as he hands her over to Oliver.

"Kal. Don't. You can't stop it" Kara pleads with him.

"Look after her" he tells Oliver.

"I will" Oliver promises.

Clark stokes Kara's cheek. "You always were my favourite cousin"

"I'm your only cousin" Kara jokes weakly.

Clark smiles "Take care of yourself Kara" he tells her as he flies off in pursuit of that doomsday machine as his father called it. He flies into it, and punches it with everything he has. Every punch sends ripples of pain up his arms. The creature catches his fist and squeezes with such pressure like Clark has never felt and knocks him away like he's nothing. It then picks him up throws him a few feet in front of it and then kicks him sending him flying several block until he crashes into the side of a building. Oh god had that hurt. He picks himself up, dusts himself down and flies back off towards it.

* * *

By now the rest of the League have gathered around Oliver and Kara and are watching the fight. They've all been hurt trying to stop it to varying degrees. Bart, Victor and AC are all currently unconscious but thankfully still alive.

"We can't help him can we?" Dinah asks as she limps over next to Oliver.

Bruce shakes his head and holds what he knows are broken ribs. "No. We can't even make a dent in it. It's up to Superman now"

"And if he fails?" Oliver asks him.

"He won't. Kal always find a way to win in the end" Kara tells them even if she doesn't totally believe that herself.

* * *

Clark's next attack ends up with the creature smashed through a truck but still it gets back up. Clark lets out a breath. This is taking everything he has just to keep up with it. Wait. On it's rock like skin are tiny but noticeable purple marks. He can damage it. He flies at it once more and his fist connects with its fist sending a shockwave out and sending both him and the creature flying back from the rebound. His foot digs into the ground causing it to crack under the force as he pushes himself back towards it. He knees it in the face and then grabs it and flips it over his head and sends it flying through the air with him in pursuit.

From his office Lex watches as the creature flies past his window through the building across the street with Superman in pursuit with a sonic boom that cracks his window. This is wrong. Superman has usually won by now so why hasn't he?

"I can't just sit here and watch Clark on the tv fight out there alone" Lois tells Chloe as she heads for the door. She can't take this anymore. Clark needs her.

"Lois! Wait! What are you doing?" Chloe asks her.

"I am going to my fiancé and don't you dare try and stop me Chloe" Lois warns her.

Chloe sighs. This is so stupid and dangerous and typically Lois. "I'll come with you" she says as they both exit the apartment.

* * *

Clark follows the creature as it lands in an electricity substation and several thousand volts flow through it. He is just about to attack it again when it grabs his head and drags him along the ground carving out a trench as they go. It then jumps in the air and throws him through the road and they land in a subway tunnel with the creature's hands around his throat squeezing the life out of him. He concentrates his heat vision and hits it with a blast that would vaporise most things. All it does this time is knock the creature away. Clark gets to his feet and tries to regain his breath but the creature is already back up and charging at him. It hits him sending him into the tunnel wall. Before he can even think of moving it is pounding him deeper and deeper into the wall.

Chloe can't believe Lois is doing this and worse she is going along with it. They are driving towards downtown Metropolis when suddenly Clark flies up through the road directly in front of them and lands in a heap. "Clark!" Lois exclaims as she slams on the brakes. Before either her or Chloe move the creature comes bursting up and lands in front of them as well. It looks at them with soulless, glowing red eyes and is about to smash the car with them in it when Clark picks it up and throws it into a building across the street which promptly collapses from the force of the impact. He leans against the car catching a breath as Lois gets out.

"Lois you shouldn't be here" Clark tells her. God he hurts all over. He has never hurt this much before.

Lois can see Clark is actually hurt. There is an actual bruise on his face and his eye is beginning to swell up. "You're hurt" she says with some considerable concern.

Just then the rubble of the building across the street stirs. "You need to leave now" Clark tells both her and Chloe.

Lois grabs Clark's hand "Superman don't…"

Clark cuts her off "This is why I'm here"

The creature emerges from the rubble. "Go now" he says forcefully.

Chloe grabs Lois and drags her off behind some cover. From there they watch Clark and the creature continue their battle which is slowly destroying downtown Metropolis. As time passes one thing becomes brutally clear. Clark is losing. They try to follow Clark or more correctly Lois won't let him out of her sight and Chloe follows her. They come across Jimmy.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here!?" Chloe demands to know of her husband.

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?" Jimmy asks back.

"I asked you first" Chloe points out.

Jimmy holds up his camera "My job"

Clark suddenly lands in a heap not too far away from them. "I've never seen him take such a beating" Jimmy comments as he witnesses Superman struggle to get back to his feet.

The creature picks Clark up by the neck and proceeds to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. The next thing Lois knows is that she is being splattered by something red. She wipes her hand over her face and realises with horror that it is blood, Clark's blood. The creature drops him and Clark holds his stomach while he coughs up more blood. He's losing. He knows that but he can't stop fighting. It is up to him now to protect everyone. Even though he has managed to make several more he guesses bruises on the creature's skin it doesn't seem to notice them or maybe it just doesn't feel pain or tiredness as it relentlessly gets up every time he manages to knock it down. There has to be a way to stop this thing, a weak spot, something. It picks him up again and draws its fist back.

Lois has watched enough. She has to do something, even if all she can do is distract it and give Clark a rest bite. She moves out behind the creature and shouts. "Hey!"

Clark focuses on the voice. Oh god no. Lois! The creature drops him and moves towards Lois. It is then Clark knows what he must do. It's funny how calm he actually feels at the realisation. The creature raises its fists to pound Lois possibly quite literally flat and summoning what strength he has left Clark superspeeds over and grabs it around the waist. The ground buckles as he propels them both skyward faster and faster and high above the Earth he turns them round and pushes them earthward but even now the creature continues to fight him. Clark accelerates as the fireball of re-entry forms around them and he plunges them as fast as he can into the ground.

* * *

Lois, Chloe and Jimmy spot the fireball above them and watch it plunge into the ground not too far away from them. The blast wave knocks them off their feet. Lois pushes herself up and runs towards the now crater. As she approaches she can see Clark's red cape torn and tattered fluttering in the breeze caught on a piece of metal. Then a shadow appears in the dust and out from it comes "Superman!" Lois shouts. She rushes over just as he collapses to the ground.

Lois cradles his head. His suit is torn and she can see that he is cut, bleeding, bruised and his eye is now swollen shut. She has never seen him this badly hurt before. "Superman" she speaks to him praying he responds.

Clark tries to focus his one good eye. "Lois…are you…is everyone…" he struggles to get the words out to ask.

"We're fine. You did it. Everyone's safe" she assures him.

A small pained smile appears on Clark's face "Good. That is all…that…matters." he says and then the darkness consumes him as he takes his last breath and he doesn't fight it because he knows at least Lois is safe. To him personally that is all that truly matters.

"Clark?" Lois asks in a tiny voice. Tears are already running down her cheeks and she breaks out sobbing uncontrollably over Clark's body as he breathes no more.

Both Chloe and Jimmy are also sobbing as they hold each other while back in Smallville Martha collapses to her knees sobbing in front of the tv where she had been watching it all on the news. Oh god Clark. Her precious little boy. This can't have happened, not to Clark. She can't have lost him too.

Lex turns from watching the battle on the tv to staring back out his window. Superman is dead and what annoys him is that he discovers he really isn't happy about it like he thought he would be. Why not? Why isn't he thrilled that Superman is dead? Because he wasn't the one who did it he suddenly realises. This is unacceptable. He'll have to think of some way to turn this around to his advantage somehow.

Oliver, Dinah and Zee make their way into the crater and discover much to their relief that is the creature really is dead. They had followed the battle as best they could. It wasn't easy considering how fast Clark and that creature moved at. Bruce had been right Oliver realised as they watched the fight. They could do nothing. It was all up to Clark. As they watched it, it was only then Oliver thinks he truly realised just how powerful Clark really is. Oliver had left Kara with AC and Victor and Bart who were in no shape to be coming down here. Saying that neither was Dinah but she insisted saying she wouldn't leave his side. As they study the creature they can see there really is no more glow from its eyes. Clark has done it. It is dead. He can see Bruce on the rim making his way down. "What about Superman?" he asks as Bruce had gone to check on him.

Bruce places his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "He's gone"

Both Dinah and Zee take a sharp intake of breath. "No" Dinah says unable to believe it.

Oliver doesn't believe it either and clambers his way back up to the rim of the crater and finds Lois crying over Clark's lifeless form. There is no getting away from it. Superman is dead.

* * *

Author's Note: I was inspired a lot by the animated movie Superman Doomsday when I was writing this. Love that movie especially the music as he fights and eventually dies battling Doomsday. Must have seen it at least 10 times. Anyway next up the immediate aftermath of Superman's death and how do people cope with his death.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois is on the floor in her shower curled up in a ball. She isn't sure how much time has passed. She isn't even quite sure how she got home. All she can see is Clark lying in her arms lifeless. His blood. Oh god his blood. She has to get the blood off, his blood. She has to get the blood off, off her hands, off her clothes. Why did he have to die? The world will mourn him but not like she will. The world will mourn its lost symbol for truth and justice. She will mourn the man she loves. The sweet, caring man who brought light to her world. Now there is only darkness, his light snuffed out by a monster. God she feels broken inside. Like she was the one that went 10 rounds with that thing.

"Lois!" Lois sort of recognises that voice. Is that Chloe shouting?

Chloe walks into the shower. She and Jimmy had brought Lois home after they themselves were composed enough to do so. Clark's body was being looked after by the Justice League. It had to be kept safe. God only knows what someone like Lex would do with access to Clark's DNA. Chloe herself, well she was devastated to be blunt. She loved Clark. Once it had been romantic love but over time it was more like the love one has for a brother. Anyway she can deal with her own grief later. Lois needs her right now. Lois who is curled up on the floor of the shower still in her clothes. Chloe turns the water off and bends down next to Lois. "Lois?"

Lois looks at her cousin. "He's gone"

"I know" Chloe replies.

"I…what do we…how do we" Lois says incoherently.

Chloe places her arm around Lois' shoulder. Chloe knows what Lois was trying to say. She wanted to know what does she do now. "First thing we do is get you some dry clothes. Ok?"

Lois nods and allows Chloe to help her to her feet and guide her to the bedroom. "Oh Mrs Kent…" Lois begins to say.

"Don't you worry about that. I talked to Oliver. He'll have someone check up on her"

"No I need to see her...to tell her...to explain"

"Tomorrow Lois. It's late. I promise that tomorrow the two of us will go and see her. You need to sleep"

"I need Clark" she states.

"I know Lois. I know" Chloe says to her. God she has never seen Lois this broken before. She helps get Lois dry and into some clean clothes and somehow gets her to sleep even though she isn't sure how she managed it. She watches Lois for a while and can see her reaching for Clark in her sleep. When she doesn't find him she grabs the pillow he sleeps on and cuddles into it. Probably because it smells like him Chloe thinks to herself. Once she is satisfied that Lois will sleep for a while she goes through to the lounge and crashes on the couch and maybe she can get some sleep.

That hope fades when there is a knock at the door. She gets up and opens it. It's Jimmy. "Hey" she says softly.

"Hey" Jimmy says back. "How is she?"

"Asleep" Chloe answers. "Any luck finding Clark?" she asks him. After all they all had one last act to keep up. When Clark wasn't home, obviously, Chloe had sent Jimmy to go look for him even though she knew how pointless it was. She'll never be able to tell him how much she hates herself for this deception.

Jimmy shakes his head. "No. You don't think he was in the way of that thing do you?"

"I don't know" Chloe answers. Another lie. "I mean he was out chasing a story I think" Yet another lie. She is so going to hell. Chloe goes and sits on the couch. "I mean that thing killed so many. What's the death toll up to?"

Jimmy sits next to her. "381 it said on the radio with over a thousand missing. I can't believe this happened to them on the day they got engaged"

That causes Chloe to sob out loud.

"Chloe?" Jimmy asks concerned for his wife.

"Sorry. That reminded me of something Lois said to me about how her and Clark's special moments always seem to get interrupted"

Jimmy puts his arms around her. "It's ok for you to grieve as well"

"I can't. Lois needs me" Chloe says as she wipes a few tears away. "We better report Clark as missing"

"It can wait until the morning. Lets give him that long" Jimmy decides.

Chloe nods and then yawns.

"Get some sleep Chlo" Jimmy tells her.

"I will. Stay with me?"

Jimmy smiles. "Of course I will"

* * *

The next day comes and inevitably Clark doesn't show up. Jimmy goes to add Clark's name to the list of the missing. The death toll is up to 503 on the news. Chloe goes and checks up on Lois and finds her still clutching Clark's pillow. On closer inspection Chloe can see Lois is crying. "Lois" she says softly.

Lois hears her cousin but doesn't respond. Maybe if she tries hard enough she can force this to be a terrible dream and that when she wakes up Clark will be here next to her. She squeezes the pillow tighter.

Chloe sighs as Lois holds on to Clark's pillow as tightly as she can. "Lois. He is not coming back. Not this time"

Lois forces a bloodshot eye open to look at Chloe. "He's been dead before" she croaks out.

"I know but it is different this time"

"But why?" Lois cries out.

"Resurrections come at a price Lois. He told you that. He wouldn't want anyone else's life to be swapped for his. I know you understand this despite your pain"

Lois nods in response.

"Do you still want to see Mrs Kent today?" Chloe asks

Again Lois nods.

Chloe's phone goes off from the lounge. "I'll be back" she tells Lois. Chloe walks through and picks it up "Hi Oliver…Devastated how do you think she is!?…I know. I'm sorry…Did you get someone to check on Mrs Kent?…Good, thank you. Lois wants to see her today…yeah I'm going too…we're adding Clark's name to the list of the missing just to let you know…I'll survive…I'll talk to you later" Chloe hangs up and gets back to Lois so she can get her ready to travel to Smallville.

"How's Lois?" Dinah asks Oliver.

"Chloe says devastated and you should be resting" Oliver tells Dinah as she limps up beside him.

"It's just a sprain. I got off light. How are you doing?"

"Like you I got off lightly."

"Ollie that is not what I meant." She was referring to his emotional wellbeing.

Oliver takes Dinah's hand "I know and thank you"

"What do we do now?" Dinah asks

"I spoke to the President first thing this morning. He wants to give Superman a state funeral"

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know. It's better than those guys in the Pentagon who want Clark's body to dissect and study"

"They can't be serious!" Dinah nearly shouts. "His body is barely cold and they want to dissect him!?"

Oliver shakes his head "I agree with you Dinah. So I'll agree to the funeral on one condition that Clark's body is encased in concrete so no-one ever gets near it."

"Shouldn't you speak to Mrs Kent first before you agree to this?" Dinah asks him.

"I will. I promise. It's not a decision we have to make today."

Dinah squeezes Oliver's hand in support. "How are the guys?" she asks in reference to the rest of the League.

"You know Bart. But even he'll need a couple of days. Victor, well nothing that is not beyond repair. AC went off to the Caribbean I think. He finds the waters there soothing or something"

"And Bruce?" Dinah asks.

"You know Bruce. Never expresses a feeling. How is Zee?"

Dinah glances upstairs "Asleep. I'm just glad we brought her home so I could keep an eye on her. She was really fond of Clark"

"Yeah. Didn't they date once?"

Dinah nods "Yeah when Lois dated Bruce. I think they were trying to get back at the two of them even though I'll never quite understand why Zee likes Bruce so much to try and pull that off"

"Neither will I but love is a funny thing." Oliver replies and as he does so he takes his free hand and strokes Dinah's cheek softly. "I was worried for you yesterday" he says softly.

Dinah smiles kindly "I'm fine Ollie and I'm not leaving you yet"

"I love you" he tells her.

"I love you too"

* * *

During the drive to Smallville Chloe noticed Lois was completely silent apart from the odd sob now and then. She doesn't think she has ever seen Lois this broken before. She pulls up in front of the house and takes a breath while she summons up the nerve to do this. She gets out and goes round to open the door for Lois who gets out the car almost zombie like. They go to the house and knock. When Mrs Kent opens the door it is painfully obvious she has been crying as well. "Hi Mrs Kent" Chloe greets her sadly.

"Chloe? Why are you here?"

Chloe's gaze drifts to Lois "Lois wanted to see you"

Martha studies Lois and can see even through her own grief just how broken Lois looks. "Come in" she tells them.

Chloe guides Lois to the couch and sits her down.

"How are you doing Chloe?" Martha asks.

"Oh I'm coping. I have to"

"Chloe you need to grieve"

Chloe sniffles as she fights back a tear "Lois needs me. I don't have time for anything else right now. Oh I should let you know, we added Clark's name to the list of the missing so, you know, no-one suspects anything"

Martha nods "Thank you. Where is Clark?"

"I'm not sure. Oliver took his body before anyone else could. Had to make sure it was safe. I can phone him if you really need to know"

"I…maybe later. I need a little more time" Martha tells Chloe. Last night had been hell for her just like when Jonathan died. She goes and sits beside Lois. "Lois honey. Are you ok?"

Lois looks up at Mrs Kent with tears once more in her eyes. "I…why did he have to die?"

Martha pulls Lois into a hug "I don't know sweetie"

Lois sobs into Mrs Kent "I loved him. I loved him so much"

"I know and he loved you too with all that he had" Martha tells her.

After a while Lois' sobs ease once more and she pulls back and wipes the tears and then with a little smile she says "He would never let me hear the end of it if he saw me cry like this. Would tell me I was going soft"

Even Martha managed a small smile at that. "Have you eaten this morning?"

Lois shakes her head.

"Then I'll get you something. You sit here" Martha tells Lois as she heads into the kitchen. There she finds Chloe sitting at the table having her own cry. "Chloe?"

Chloe looks up and quickly tries to wipe her tears. "Oh sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's ok"

"It was just I was watching you and Lois and I couldn't stop myself any longer"

"It's fine Chloe" Martha reassures her.

"How are you doing? I forgot to ask"

"About the same as you" Martha tells her.

"That bad huh" Chloe tries to joke.

Martha manages another small smile before she starts to make something for them to eat. The 3 of them spend the rest of the day together. They avoid watching the news as it keeps showing Clark dying over and over again. Honestly isn't once enough. They spend the day talking about Clark really. Martha digs out old photos of him and shares stories of Clark growing up. Chloe had phoned Perry and told him about Clark being missing and how upset Lois was. He understood and told Chloe that they could take as much time as they needed. He would get someone else to cover Superman's death.

When night came Chloe couldn't help but notice how Lois curled herself up on Clark's old bed. Poor Lois.

"I'll be ok" Lois says as she notices Chloe standing watching her.

"I know. I'm just making sure"

"Thank you Chloe. You should go sleep" Lois tells her. She watches Chloe leave before trying to organise her thoughts for the first time since Clark…She trails off of that thought. She feels a little bit more together now, like a broken vase someone glued together wrongly. Wow is that a terrible analogy. Clark would mock her silly over that one but he won't and that is the problem. Clark is dead. There she thought it. Now what? What does she do now? Yesterday she had it planned out. Her and Clark writing wrongs and bringing people to justice, in Clark's case literally as Superman.

Lois looks at her engagement ring. Clark's promise to her that he would be with her but he's not. He finally broke his word and he isn't here for her to scream and shout at. She supposes she should be mad or something but she isn't. Even dead she can't stay mad at him. Oh god she can feel the tears coming back. Sleep Lois. You need to sleep and she closes her eyes and tries to do just that.

* * *

The next day Martha answers a knock at the door to find it is Oliver and Dinah. She lets them in and Oliver explains the president wanting a state funeral to be held for Superman.

"I'm never getting my son back am I" Martha states bluntly. It wasn't a question.

Oliver had dreaded she would say that. "No. If the body mysteriously disappears the League will be accused of covering something up. We stand for truth and justice. I'm sorry Mrs Kent but everyone has to see he is dead and there is another reason I am willing to go along with this."

"Which is?" Lois demands to know as she wanders down the stairs after another fitful night of little sleep.

Oliver had dreaded this more than Mrs Kent's reaction. Dinah squeezes his hand to reassure him that she is there with him. "The reason is that some in the military want his body for study"

Lois' blood boiled with rage "Over my cold dead body will they get their hands on Clark Oliver. I would rather have him thrown into the sun first. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you Lois. I agree with you. That's why if you will allow this funeral to go ahead I will insist Clark's body in encased in concrete so no-one ever gets near it"

Martha thought it over "I want to see him first" she tells Oliver

Oliver nods in understanding "I thought you would. I'll arrange it. I also need to ask you about that Fortress of his"

"What about it?" Chloe asks deciding to step in to this conversation.

"It has technology centuries beyond anything on Earth. That can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands either"

"It won't. Clark surrounded it with a field that no human technology can penetrate" Lois informs Oliver.

"You're sure?"

"I've been there. It is encoded to Clark's DNA and requires a password spoken in Kryptonian which is a language no-one but Kara can actually speak. Where is Kara by the way?"

Oliver shakes his head "I don't know. As soon as she was able she flew off and I haven't seen her since. I think she's probably off grieving in her own way." Oliver stands up "Well I'll go and arrange for you to see Clark. I'll send someone for you Mrs Kent"

"And for me" Lois adds. She needs to see him one last time.

Oliver nods "Done. I am so sorry for your loss"

Lois' face darkens "Don't bother with that stuff on me Oliver. I don't need anyone's sympathy especially from the friends who stood by and let him die"

Oliver looks Lois dead in the eye "I know you're upset so I'll let that one pass Lois. We tried everything we could to stop Doomsday"

"Doomsday?" Chloe asks

"It is what they are calling the creature on the news" Dinah informs them all.

"You may have tried Oliver but you failed. It took Clark…" Lois chokes up. "It took everything he had but he stopped it. I know I was there. Where were you?" she asks with real anger in her tone.

Chloe takes Lois' arm in an attempt to stop her before she explodes "Lois. Not today please"

Lois looks at the pleading look in Chloe's eye and relents. "Ok Chloe. I'm sorry. I'll drop it…for now"

Oliver doesn't like Lois accusation but he agrees with Chloe. They can thrash this out another day and certainly not in front of Mrs Kent. "Well we'll go. Come on Dinah"

Dinah follows Oliver out of the house "She's just upset you know and she is lashing out" she says in defence of Lois.

"I know and if it makes her feel better I'll let her explode on me all she wants but Chloe was right. Not today. How is Zee today? I never got a chance to talk to her"

"She went off to see her father. I think that is for the best for now. She'll survive. She is tougher than she looks"

"Good. That's good" Oliver says as he gets back in his car and goes off to retrieve Clark's body from the only place he knew it would be safe. He picks up the phone and instructs them to get his plane ready.

"Where are we headed?" The man on the other end asks.

"Gotham. We're going to Gotham" Oliver answers.

* * *

Author's Note: Next up Superman's funeral and Clark's friends and family gather for a service to remember him and say their final goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver and Dinah stand outside the door to Wayne Manor. Alfred opens it. "Mr Queen, Ms Lance. Come in. Master Wayne is expecting you"

"Thank you Alfred" Oliver says to him as he and Dinah walk in. They follow Alfred down to the Batcave and once down there they find Kara sitting next to Clark's body muttering something they can't quite hear.

"It's a Kryptonian prayer for the soul"

Oliver and Dinah jump slightly as Bruce appears behind them suddenly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Dinah tells him. "How are you Bruce?"

"Injuries heal in time" he answers. Emotionally it was a different story. Over the last couple of years he had really come to respect Clark and to consider him a friend. However different they were on the surface, deep down they wanted the same thing and now he was gone. Clark was ironically the most human person he had ever met and that is saying something of a virtually invulnerable alien. Of all of them Bruce had never dreamed Clark would be the one who would die but he can think of these things later. Back to the business at hand. "I assume you're here because Mrs Kent wants to see her son one last time"

Oliver nods "So does Lois"

"I see. Did you ask her about the funeral?"

"Yes. I think she'll go along with it. No-one wants Clark's DNA falling into the wrong hands. Lois suggested we should throw his body into the sun before allowing that to happen"

"We should" Bruce states.

"Bruce I didn't come here to debate semantics with you" Oliver tells him not in the mood for an argument today of all days.

"Very well Oliver but you know my feelings on this issue" Bruce says having made his point yesterday to Oliver several times about the dangers of allowing anyone access to Clark's body.

"Too well. Now about allowing Mrs Kent to see Clark"

"If that is what she wants I won't stop her from seeing her son. She can come here if she wants" Bruce tells Oliver.

"I'll fetch her" Kara suddenly speaks. She gets up from beside Clark and walks over to the 3 of them. "I'll bring aunt Martha here and Lois as well if that is what she wants"

Dinah looks at Kara. Wow does she look terrible. "How are you feeling Kara?"

"Like I failed him" she answers. Physically she still aches but that'll pass in time.

"No Kara you didn't. Clark wanted you to live. He wanted us all to live" Oliver tells her.

"That doesn't change anything. He is still dead" she says as she walks off. "I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that she disappears off as superspeed.

A short time later she arrives back with Martha. She drops her off. "I'll go get Lois" she informs them and then zooms off again. Bruce can see Kara's pain. It is the kind of pain he knows all too well. The type of pain that is also etched in the face of Martha Kent right as this moment. "Mrs Kent. My deepest condolences" Bruce says to her. He leads her over to the table Clark is lying on. "Alfred and I cleaned up his body but he was badly hurt so prepare yourself"

Martha nods in understanding as they near the table. The bruises and cuts are immediately obvious. "Oh god Clark!" she wails as she breaks down and takes his hand. He is so cold to the touch. "My baby boy" she says and then takes a few minutes to compose herself. She starts again. "Clark honey. It's mom. I know you're probably with your father now and for that at least I'm grateful. I want you to know that even if I didn't give birth to you, to me you are my son in every way that matters. I knew that you were meant for me and your father the instant we found you that day and that you would achieve great things one day. You have made me so proud with what you became. I love you" she then kisses his forehead and begins to say a silent prayer.

By now Kara has returned with Lois. Lois stands there and watches Mrs Kent in prayer. At least she still has her faith to help her. Lois notices Bruce loitering about for lack of a better term. She isn't entirely sure why Clark ended up here of all places. After a while Mrs Kent finishes and walks towards her, wiping a few more tears.

"Aunt Martha?" Kara enquires. "Are you ok?"

"I'll survive Kara. How are you? I heard you were injured"

Kara shrugs "I'll heal. I'll probably go up later above the atmosphere and get some sunlight." She takes a breath "Guess I'm the last one left now. I'm hardly worthy to be the last representative of the Kryptonian race"

"Kara don't say that. Clark was proud of you and I know you'll do him proud in the years to come" Martha tells her.

Lois is still standing there trying to work up the nerve to go over. She forces her legs to move and walks over to Clark. She brushes her hand through his hair. "Clark. It's me Lois. God I have no idea what to say. I thought about it all morning and any words I think of seem so inadequate. I know I love you and I hate you. You could get under my skin like no other man. You always seemed to know me better than I knew myself even back when we first met. I think I may have loved you even back then but either didn't realise it or did what I always seemed to do back then and ran away from it. I was afraid for a long time that I would ruin our friendship. I never had that many close friends. I can count them on one hand but you stuck around and refused to let me drive you away. You were always patient and kind to me even when I didn't deserve it."

Lois takes a breath and looks at her engagement ring before continuing. "I'm not sure what else to say except I wanted to marry you. Being your wife would have been wonderful. Of that I have no doubt. I'm still wearing your ring. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to take it off and I know if you were here you'd probably being saying something along the lines of how you'd want me to move on and be happy but you're not here. Oh god Clark I don't know what to do now." Lois breaks down in tears.

"Live"

Lois blinks. That voice sounded like Clark.

"Live Lois. For me"

There it is again. Oh crap she has totally lost it now.

"Lois" It's Martha with her hand on Lois' shoulder.

Lois looks round at her.

"Are you alright?" Martha asks

"I thought I heard Clark's voice. Silly I know" she says while she wipes a few tears.

Martha smiles sympathetically "No Lois. It's fine. If you're feeling up to it we'll go upstairs and talk about this funeral Oliver proposes"

Lois nods. "Give me a minute"

"Of course" Martha tells her.

Lois bends down and kisses Clark gently on his lips. "I'll try and live my life the way you would have wanted. I hope it is enough. Goodbye Clark. I will always love you"

* * *

A week later and Lois is attending Superman's funeral. Mrs Kent had agreed to what Oliver had proposed. So here she is. One more show, one more piece of acting so Clark's secret remains safe. Although when Lex turned up Lois had to be restrained from punching his lights out. Honestly the gall of that man. If Lois could find any proof she'd wager a lot he knows something about that creature. Lois has a look around. Every country in the world has sent representatives. Even Lois hadn't realised the effect Clark had had on the world. The Justice League is here including Wonder Woman who in the wake of Superman's death announced her intention to join the League full time.

At the moment J'onn is saying the final few words before Clark's body is laid to rest.

"Superman. The Man of Steel had many amazing gifts but none of these could match his kindness, gentleness, his willingness to sacrifice himself for his friends. Each of us in some way are better for having known him. Superman despite his power never compromised on his valves of truth and justice and that by setting an example to follow we could all become better people. I know I am better for having known him so today we celebrate the life of Kal-El of Krypton. The immigrant from the stars who taught us all how to be heroes."

They then all slowly start the procession behind the coffin, which is draped in a red flag with Superman's shield on it, to where Superman will be buried. Lois somehow ends up walking beside Lex. "Say one damn word Lex and I'll bury you today as well" she whispers.

"As strange as this may sound Lois, I'll miss him as well" Lex replies.

Lois eyes him. She doesn't buy that for a second. She endures going through the act of this public funeral because she must. Superman is laid to rest in Metropolis central park underneath an enormous black grave marker in the shape of his shield with a red S carved into it. Oliver has promised her that he'll make sure he is buried in concrete several feet thick. She lays a rose on the grave, one of countless thousands who will file past his grave in the weeks and months to come.

* * *

Bright and early the next day she heads back to Smallville. Why is she here? For the only funeral she wants to attend. Clark's funeral. Since he must officially remain missing it will just be her, Chloe, Kara and Mrs Kent holding their own little service. Or at least she thought it would be until Pete and Lana showed up. Apparently they were dating now. Anyway they gather in the barn so they can say a final farewell to Clark in the place he spent so much of his youth.

"Mrs Kent I am so sorry" Lana tells her.

"Thank you Lana. I didn't know if you would come but I thought I should invite you anyway and you Pete. Thank you for coming"

"It is no problem Mrs Kent" Pete tells her. Even though it had been a while since he and Clark had seen each other he felt he needed to be here.

Martha takes a breath. "We come here today to remember Clark. Even though officially he is missing all of us here know the truth. Clark died fighting that monster. Clark was my son and I loved him and even though I feared this day might come I honestly never let myself believe it could happen. I always knew he would sacrifice himself if he had to and the fact he died saving others makes me so very proud of him. It comforts me to believe he is now with his father and that they are watching over us."

Next to speak is Chloe. "I know over the years I've avoided talking about my feelings for Clark. There was a time I loved him in a romantic sense but the friendship that developed over time became all that was important to me. Knowing the truth about Clark can be a burden but I have always believed it was worth it. My life has been better for having Clark in it. I am better for having been touched by him and I will be grateful to him and miss him for the rest of my life." Chloe lets out a breath as she tries to keep her emotions in check. She hopes that was ok.

"Kara. Do you want to say anything?" Martha asks her.

Kara has been miserable since Kal passed away. She just feels like she should have done more somehow. "I'm not sure what to say. I mean Kal took me in and despite what my father did, he never judged me like others would. When I was banished to the Phantom Zone by Brainiac and I spent every day struggling to survive in that hell it was the thought that I could find a way back here, to Kal that kept me going. I know I teased him often but truthfully I wanted nothing more than to be like him, to have his courage, his conviction to truth and justice. I…" Kara starts to break down.

Martha spots Kara about to finally let out her grief and goes over and hugs her. "It's ok Kara. Let it out"

"I failed him" she sobs out. "I'm sorry aunt Martha"

"Shh, shh. You didn't fail him sweetie"

"I should have helped…I should have done something more" she says as tears run down her face.

"You did all you could Kara. That is all anyone can do." Martha tells her.

Kara continues to cry into her aunt and in every way that counts to Kara Martha Kent is her aunt. Her embrace is so soothing. It's strange to Kara that it should be so considering how fragile aunt Martha is compared to her but at this precise moment it is Kara who feels fragile and her aunt who feels like the invulnerable one. When Kara feels enough strength return she leaves the hug and sniffles slightly. Martha passes her a tissue. "Thank you." she says as she blows her nods and nearly knocks her aunt off her feet with the force of it. "Oh sorry" Kara says apologetically.

Despite the sadness of this moment everyone can't help but chuckle slightly.

"That's alright" Martha tells Kara. "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

Kara thinks it over for a second. "Just that I hope I can live up to your example Kal. Wherever you are now I will do my best to make you proud of me"

Lana is next. She had been a wreck when she heard that Clark had died. Without Pete she fears she might have completely fallen apart. Even now he is giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know that I made some mistakes during my relationship with Clark…"

"That's an understatement" Lois mutters. That gets her hit on the back of the head from Chloe.

"Go on Lana and ignore Lois" Chloe tells her. Even Lana should be allowed to say her piece.

"Anyway Clark always forgave me even when I probably didn't deserve it. Looking back now I can see that it would probably never had worked. We wanted different things from the relationship. I think we would have ended up hating each other in the end. I am so glad he found you Lois"

Lois' eyebrows rise in surprise. Did Lana Lang just say something nice to her?

"You made him happy. I could see that from the moment I saw the two of you in that restaurant that night. I know what I did afterwards with the red kryptonite was wrong and stupid. Truthfully Lois you always seemed to know him better than I ever did. After that red kryptonite incident I went away and did some soul searching and realised that I was always trying to bring Clark down to my level instead of trying to raise myself to his. Since then I have tried to be a better person for him. That is what has made me worthy to be with Pete now" Lana squeezes Pete's hand as she says this.

"So I'll finish by saying that I loved and will always love Clark. Wherever you are now Clark I want you to know that I will continue to try to improve myself. You are my hero"

Pete gives Lana a kiss on her cheek. "That was beautiful" he tells her and Lana gives him a small smile.

"That was lovely Lana" Martha tells her. "So Pete do you wish to say something?"

Pete clears his throat "I just want to say that like Lana, Clark was my hero. I tried to be like him but I always came up short somehow. After the incident with the chewing gum and the powers I got and misused I too did some soul searching. I may not have powers like Clark but I still wanted to make the world a better place. In many ways Clark inspired me to become the congressman I am now. You may be gone now Clark but I will do everything I can to continue on your work. I will be your friend forever."

Lana gives Pete a kiss on his cheek. "That was beautiful too" she tells him.

"Lois. Is there anything you wish to say?" Martha asks her.

Does she? She said her goodbye to him already. She still hurts. She has trouble sleeping right through the nights without Clark next to her. What will saying anything more help?

"Lois?" Martha inquires again.

"I don't think so. I've said my goodbyes. As much as I will always love him Mrs Kent if I don't move on I'll go insane. I hope you don't think that makes me a terrible person but sitting still, wallowing in the past, it is just not something I do. It is not the type of person I am. That is not who Clark fell in love with. I'm going to live what remains of my life to the fullest. I'm going to do that for him"

No Martha didn't think Lois was a terrible person. In fact she admired Lois' strength.

"Ok. Then I guess I'll finish by saying Clark honey wherever you are, Rest in Peace with the knowledge that you saved the people you loved"

Every takes a minute to think about that.

"Well I made us all some food. Lets go back inside" Martha decides.

"Food?" Kara inquires. She hadn't been eating much for days and her appetite was as big as Clark's.

Martha smiles at how Kara's face lights up and the mention of food. Hopefully she is ready to move on herself. "Yes I made sure there was enough for even you Kara"

Chloe scoffs "I doubt it. I've seen entire countries eat less than Clark and Kara can manage"

"Hey! Kal ate way more than I ever did" Kara protests.

"Sure Kara. Whatever you say" Chloe tells her as she heads for the house.

Kara follows with a frown "Chloe! Stop making fun of me!"

Lana shakes her head in amusement "Only Chloe can cheer up a funeral. Come on Pete." she says as she drags Pete off leaving Martha and Lois.

"Lois. Are you coming in?" Martha asks her.

"Yes. Just give me a minute" Lois responds.

Martha walks off leaving Lois who walks up to the window and looks out like Clark use to so often. Tomorrow she would go back to work without her partner both professional and personal. Tomorrow she would really face the world again for the first time since Clark died. Tomorrow she would find out what living in this world is like. A world without Superman.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the end of this story. Pete and Lana as a couple is a little tribute to the comics. As it currently stands this is the end of these series of stories as far as myself writing them. Another writer requested to continue the series and I gave my permission. You'll find the link on my profile page. A massive thank you to those who sent in reviews._


End file.
